Enemy of the State
by loljakef
Summary: The year is 1945. A young John Kennedy, who is known as being a legendary War hero from the Solomon Islands, accidentally becomes the father of a baby girl. However, when he arrives to the birthplace of his newborn child, the FBI seems to be interested in his baby as well. That little girl is Elsa, and the government wants her dead. (An AU where Frozen happens during the Cold War)
1. Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

**An Enemy of the State**

A fan fiction by Holiest Doughnut

* * *

Note: This fan fiction is rated M due to violence and language. As the rule goes with all of my fan fiction, there is nothing that would go against the source material, like Elsanna, and there are no overly detailed sexual themes or events. This AU has a lot to do with the original movie, so just keep reading to get to see why this is Frozen-related. If you like what you see here, please check out my other fan fictions!

Please review this story to let me know what you think!

**Since this is a multi-chapter story that couldn't use the Frozen soundtrack, I've decided not to make a music playlist.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions**

* * *

**June 1945, A month after the German's surrender**

It was a good time to be living in the states, especially as a war veteran. Only about a month ago, the Axis powers surrendered in Europe. The war looked positive in the Pacific as well, with the Philippines being liberated from the Japanese forces only a few days ago. During this time, the Navy Lieutenant John F. Kennedy, a war hero for his actions back at the Solomon Islands, was a correspondent for Hearst Newspapers, a job his father arranged for him. He had just recovered from a gruesome back injury that made him spend 3 months of his life recovering in Castle Hot Springs, Arizona, and he was happy to once again live a "normal" life. He was always had a way with women, including his time with a nurse at Castle Hot Springs. He did a little bit of playing around with her, but he thought nothing of it, and practically forgot about his "encounter" by the start of his short-lived newspaper career in San Francisco.

Well, on one day in early June, he got a call from an unidentified user in Arizona. He was working at his desk in the Hearst Tower when his co-worker frantically ran up to him and told him that someone wanted to talk to him on the phone line. John, who was working on some papers, looked up at the lady that stood before him. He could tell something was wrong. He then put down his pencil and rose from his chair, when he could feel his back crack. As a quick yelp came from his mouth, his co-worker rushed to his side. "You know your back is weak, Mr. Kennedy, why didn't you let me help you?" John looked down at his feet and then back up, never looking at the lady at his side, and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine." The lady backed off, and John continued down the hallway to the phone. He picked it up promptly and answered, "Hello? Who is this?" You can guess that he was surprised when the nurse from Arizona told him that she had given birth to a baby. His baby, to be exact.

John staggered back in shock after hearing the news. He held his hand over his mouth to avoid causing a commotion in the office, and his eyes began to turn red as held back tears. After a moment of silence, John asked her a question, but was unable to finish it, "Is, is it…?" The nurse began to cry on the other end. "She's a beautiful, healthy baby girl." The nurse was crying a bit harder on the other end now, confusing John. "Why are you so happy about this? I… I can't be a father yet, I'm only 28 years old!" The nurse quieted her sobbing and dreadfully said, "I'm not happy Jack," she paused for a moment to gather her emotions. She then said very weakly, "I'm sad, because the baby will never know her mother."

"What do you mean- never know her mother?" John madly asked, thinking that she was going to make him take care of the baby. He heard a faint scream as he heard a loud bang as if the phone was dropped on the floor, followed by the beeping of a lost connection. John stood there, motionless, looking out at the beautiful San Francisco streets. He now had tears running down his face and his mind was racing around, unsure of what to make of the call. He thought about his parents disowning him due to their strong Catholic faith. He thought about his future wife having to deal with his untrustworthy past. He could see his life crumbling around him as if it was made of sand and the high tide was rolling in.

By the next day, John was already in Arizona, having left almost immediately after he received the call. He had not packed and had nothing with him but a wallet and a few cigars. He had been smoking his cigars since he left his job, an unhealthy habit of his that also used up his limited money source. He should've been tired as he drove throughout the entire night, but his adrenaline levels were keeping him awake for the life-changing moment that was about to occur. When he finally arrived at Castle Hot Springs, half-resort and half-military hospital, he frantically looked for the nurse. He sped through the parking lot and slammed on his breaks directly in front of the main entrance to the beautiful resort. He quickly got out of the car, slamming the car door behind him. He stomped into the lobby, where he saw a long line for the guest services desk. He powered through the line and asked the lobby worker loudly, "Where is Juno?" The worker frowned in anger, "Sir, you need to wait in line like everyone else." John slammed his hands into the desk and, almost threateningly, asked again, "Where is Juno, the nurse?" The worker staggered back, afraid of John, and answered, "You're not allowed to see her unless you've been given permission." John leaned in closer to him. "I am the father of the baby. If anybody has permission, it should be me."

The guest services worker gulped, afraid of the man in front of him, and answered softly, "Room 432, but, don't tell them that I sent you." John stood up quickly, straightening his shirt and said a brief, "Thank You," as he walked away to the room hallways. As he quickly walked down the hallways, now sweating, he was wishing that he would've stayed in San Francisco and ignored the nurse, Juno. He eventually got to the door of the room that his child could be found in. He noticed "do not enter" signs scattered around the door, and caution tape strewn from wall to wall. "What happened here?" He thought to himself. As sweat tricked down his forehead, he eventually took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob. He jerked his hand away as he was shocked to find out that the door knob was ice cold. "What the hell?" He said quietly to himself as he turned the knob. He tried turning it, but it wouldn't budge. Thinking it was locked, he once again tried turning it harder, when he heard a snap. The door was not locked, but instead, the insides of the lock were covered in Ice. Needless to say, he was also shocked when he looked up to find 3 members of the FBI aiming their pistols at him.

"Woa, woa! Put the guns down, I'm Kennedy!" The FBI members kept their guns up, and one of them said cautiously, "Just because you are a war hero it doesn't mean that you can just waltz on in to a restricted area, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." John looked down at the bed, noticing Juno, as white and as lifeless as snow, lying there dead. The room was dark as curtains covered up the windows, except for the black and white light glow coming from the small television in the corner. Kennedy put his hands up slowly, as goose bumps raced up and down his arms and he began to shiver to due to extreme cold temperature inside the room. "I'm not leaving until I get-" One of the men fired a warning shot past John's head before he could finish. The bullet then hit the white door behind John, letting in a ray of sunlight to the dark room. John fell onto the wall next to him, trying to catch his breath. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He asked in shock, as he lowered his hands and placed them on top of his head, "I said get out, or next time, we'll put a hole in your head."

"I am the father. That's why I'm here." John said in a last ditch effort to stay. The two men, the ones that weren't talking or shooting, looked at each other, but the leader kept his eyes on John. "Your baby shouldn't be a problem for you anymore, okay? So I'm going to ask you to leave one more time." John, who regained his composure, placed his hands in the air and slowly walked back towards the door. He stared down the two FBI agents that seemed to not be as serious as the one talking to him. "I guess all of you BOI assholes don't know what it feels like to be the victim. You guys are the lucky ones who didn't need to go to Europe or Japan and watch your friends suffer because you lucky fuckers had the rich parents." The two FBI members in the back lowered their weapons as John slowly opened the door to leave. One of them tapped the leader on the back, telling him to give it a rest. He hesitated for a moment, until he, too, eventually lowered his weapons. "Stop," the leader said, "We'll tell you what's going on, so Close the door. Also, don't call us the BOI because that changed a decade ago." John looked back, surprised, and slowly walked back in, closing the door behind him. The leader took a deep breath and sat on a chair in the corner, kicking his feet up and lighting up a cigarette. "Son, turn up the television. We can't let anybody hear us."

John sat down at a table in the frigid, dark room that reeked of the smell of a rotting corpse. "Mr. Kennedy. I respect what you did in the Pacific, but this ain't the pacific no more. There is something wrong with your daughter." John leaned back and buried his face into his palms. After a long sigh, John asked, "She's dead isn't she?" The FBI member took his cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ashes into a flower pot. "No. There is something 'special' about her. She, uh…" The leader was lost in his words, unable to explain it. One of the men who had been silent finally spoke up. "We still have her, sir. She's in the other room."

"Can I see her? Can I see my daughter?" John asked hopefully. The men looked at each other, and shook their heads yes. They led him out of the room and into the room next door. John noticed once again that the room was extremely cold. His heart was pounding as he looked upon the bed, where the baby lied in the arms of a woman, who also appeared to be a part of the FBI. This room seemed to have been transformed from a hotel room to a full-out medical facility. There were doctors surrounding the baby, with named tags that revealed them to be an assortment of specialists. John saw a couple name tags that listed the doctor as a Paleopathologist. In his time at Harvard, he was forced to take a class on the human body. He recalled this type of medical profession to be the study of Ancient Diseases. He couldn't wrap his head around anything that had happened to him in the last few minutes. Why are they being so secretive? Why were the rooms so frigid? Why did Juno die? Fortunately for him, all of his questions were about to be answered.

"Who is this?" One of the doctors asked the leader. "He is the father of the child." The doctor's eyes widened and he promptly asked, "Can we see him for a second, sir? We have too many questions and not enough answers at the moment." John was almost scared at what he was getting himself into, so he asked, "I also have too many questions at the moment, sir. How about you answer me first, and then I'll answer you?" The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that at the moment. This is top secre-" John interrupted, becoming angry once more, and started to furiously yell, "Why the hell is this top secret? I'm the father, I deserve the right to know what is happening to my child!" The doctor staggered back, and whispered something into the ear of the leader. The leader, not whispering, said, "Sir, I'm giving you permission to tell him." John looked at the leader, who seemed to finally be on his side, and then back at the hesitant doctor. Sadly enough, he guessed partially wrong. "But first, we need him to answer some… relatively… easy questions." John's eyebrows lowered as he started to turn his head to see the leader beside him. "What do you mean by-" That's when his vision went dark as a bag was placed over his head forcefully and he was knocked out by a punch to the head.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

* * *

When John woke up, he was blinded by a bright, white light that shined into eyes. He was dizzy, and could tell that something bad was about to happen to him. He attempted to look around, but he was tied down to the chair he was sitting in, and his neck as unable to move. All he could see was the light and a table in front of him. He weakly spoke, "Where… where am I?" Nobody answered him, but he did hear the sound of a door opening behind him and footsteps. "Where am I?" He asked once more. This time he was answered by the man who walked in. "That doesn't matter, Mr. Kennedy. What does matter as what I'm about to ask you."

"Why should I answer you? Why did you have to bring me here?" John asked angrily. The man seemed to laugh a little at the question, as if it was crazy that John asked. "Well, you see…" The man said, "If we did this back at the resort, people could hear your screams." The man seemed to be holding a briefcase, which he placed on the table and opened up as he was talking. John's heart was racing as he frantically asked, "What do you mean by-" All of a sudden, a wrench slammed into his knee cap. John screamed in agony as he felt his knee crack. The man had begun his work on the veteran.

"You better answer me or I'm going to have to do something worse to you." The man told him, in a creepily cheerful mood. John was still gasping for air after the sudden blow to his knee. The man went on and asked, "Son, is there anything 'special' about you?" John began to regain his breath, even though the pain running through his body never subsided. "What do you mean by 'special,' sir?" The man leaned down and said, "Like, for instance, any sort of... attribute that you don't think other people have?" John was confused and answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about, sir." The man frowned as he began to slowly step over to his open briefcase. "Sir, if you don't answer me truthfully, I'm going to have to do something else to you. I don't want to have to do this to you, let alone a hero such as yourself." John started to breathe heavily, and quickly answered, "I don't have anything wrong with me, sir. I'm perfectly normal!" The man didn't like this answer. He angrily kicked back John's chair, making the back of the chair fall to the floor. John lost his breath as his weak back was knocked hard by the impact of the fall. When he regained his breath, he quickly yelled. "Sir, I swear to god, I-" He was silenced as the man put a towel over his head. Then, a rush of water poured onto his face, making John gasp for oxygen. John felt as if he was going to die.

Right as John felt he couldn't live for another second, the man stopped pouring water over him and sat him upright once more. "Are you ready to talk now?" The man asked. John was still dazed and did not answer. The man took a deep breath in and screamed, "ARE YOU READY TO TALK NOW?" John sat upright in his chair, as he gathered himself just enough to speak. "Ye- Yes sir, I just wish you would stop being so… so… vague!" The man stood back as if he was thinking for a second, as if he agreed with what John asked. "What I'm trying to ask is..." The man gulped, "Did you know that your baby is… uh… not normal?" John raised an eyebrow, "Why does that give you permission to knock me out and be such a dick?" The man clenched his fists as if he was about to punch the innocent man he just tortured, but then took a deep breath out as if he was trying to calm himself down, " No, sir. When I mean 'not normal' I mean that it is something the world has never seen before."

John was listening closely now as the man continued, "We got a call from a nurse right after the birth of the girl. The nurse was going nuts, saying that right when the baby was born ice immediately formed on the walls, and the inside of the mother had been turned to ice right as the umbilical cord was cut. When one of the sergeants told us about the call, we all began to laugh. So we didn't seem like assholes to the nurse, I told one of my men to check on the nurse to calm her down. None of us were expecting that she actually had been telling the truth."

John's eyes were wide, and knowing that someone in a high position like the man in front of him were never up for a joke, he was truly scared and confused. "So why am I here? What did you want from me?" The man looked at the ground, sweating and shaking. "I'm not sure what I expected." John was furious and answered sarcastically, "What the fuck was I supposed to say? That I am Jack Frost or something?" The man shook his head as John quietly thought of something to say. "No, it's just that… we have seen strange things before. We thought that… that maybe you had discovered something or had something we could benefit from."

The two sat in silence, unsure of what to do next. There was probably a minute of silence until John spoke up. "Where is she? Where is my baby?" The man began to bite at his finger nails and answered softly, "They're running tests on her somewhere else at the base." In that last minute of silence, John thought of what he should say and do to get what he want and get out of this situation. "I want her. I want to have the custody of the baby." The man laughed, but right as he was about to say something, John spoke once more. "And if you refuse to give me the custody, your ass will be in jail for what you've done and the entire public will know about the girl anyway." The man stopped laughing and began to get the evil look in his eye once more. "Why would we let you out if you were just going to run and tell your mommy and poppy about what the mean man did to you? Nobody would find out if I just killed you right here, right now." He crossed his arms, thinking that he had just shut down John, but that was not the case. "That's where you are once again wrong. The people back at the Hot Springs knew where I went, and the fact that I just disappeared on their resort will create a police investigation. Even if you got to the police before they started a search you would have to tell them about what you have done one way or another."

"You have a point," the man reluctantly said, "but we need the child. The safety of your loved ones and for the people of this great country would be threatened. If the Soviets found out… oh god, who the hell knows what those crazies would think." John smiled and answered, "That's exactly why you must let me have the baby."


End file.
